


He's my Adonis

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Sam Winchester in a tux can i get a hell yeah?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you going to the benefit in "Red Sky at Morning" [s3.e06] to steal something and Sam can’t take his eyes off of you. He steals you away during the event and Bathroom sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an episode fic that takes place in the middle of Red Sky at Morning. Here's a handy [Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6Purcg8G0k) to jog your memory of the season 3 episode. I include scenes from the 0:40 mark till the 2:56 mark. Enjoy Sam Winchester in a tux.  
> 

Bela Talbot is not your favorite person in the world. She was a thief, a liar, and you really can’t forgive someone who shoots Sam Winchester on purpose.  You thought you had saw the last of her back in Black Rock but here she was in Sea Pines, Massachusetts, working a different angle on the ghost ship case you and the Winchester Boys were checking out. It wasn’t long till she came knocking on your door with information and a plan to get rid of the ghost ship. Unfortunately, she needed your help. You felt the hesitation radiating off of Sam and Dean, your own doubts about trusting Bela adding to the hesitant vibe, and sighed heavily when Dean agreed to her plan. .

“Hurry up princesses.  We don’t want to be late now, do we?”

Bela’s voice floated up the stairs, her remark causing your eyes to roll. You were just about done with applying your mascara and you took a step back to inspect yourself in the bathroom mirror. You haven’t worn this amount of makeup since before you hunted. You only use the basic eye makeup and lipstick when you go undercover as an FBI Agent. Now, however, you’re wearing a subtle pink lip gloss, light blush tinting your cheeks, and eyeshadow that make your eyes surprisingly bright. You smile at your reflection, happy with the final product after that fight with the foundation powder.

Tucking a stray hair behind your ear, you made sure the rest of your updo was being cooperative. The dangly earrings Bela had lent you (how she got them, you don’t want to know) shimmered in the dim bathroom lighting. Letting out a shaky exhale, you assured yourself that despite your worries you will not stand out like a sore thumb. The strapless black designer gown you’re wearing for this event will do a good job of making sure you fit in with the high society crowd. Giving yourself another quick inspection, Dean’s voice traveled up the staircase and through the wooden bathroom door.

“Get a move on, (Y/N)! Bela’s preying on me!”

The snort you let out was involuntary but you finished up in the bathroom and made your way downstairs to meet Dean and Bela. You took your time getting down the stairs. Your gown trailed on the floor, causing you to drape the small train over your arm, and the five inch heels limited your speed. You kept your eyes on the staircase in front of you, all of your focus trained on not missing a single step.

“Don’t tell me she already sunk her claws into you, Dean?” You smirked while inching your way towards the first floor. With your feet planted firmly on the landing, you dropped your train and faced your partners for the night. You were expecting to see Dean smirking along with you and maybe Bela scowling at your remark but you were instead met with shocked stares from the both of them. They didn’t say a word as they stared at you and long after you passed the point of uncomfortable, you looked away from their awkward gaze.

“I knew I couldn’t pull this off.” You groaned, turning to walk back up the stairs and take off your wardrobe.

“No wait, (Y/N).” Dean’s plea stopped you in your tracks and had you facing him once more. “You look amazing. It’s just that we don’t see you in a gown every day.”

“Yes, what he said.” Bela piped up from her spot directly across from you. The small smile Dean flashed your way settled your nerves.

“Thanks. You look good too, Mr. Bond.” You smile as you take in his well fitted tuxedo. “Very handsome.”

“See,” Dean whipped his head around to address Bela behind him. “That’s how you give a compliment.”

You see Bela roll her eyes at the male hunter. Bela moves from her spot to hand you a small black purse before walking to the front door. “Well, let’s get a move on then. Sam’s already on his way to get his date.”

Your mouth formed into an angry frown at the information Bela just shared but you quickly schooled your expression and followed Dean out of the house.

 

* * *

 

The Sea Pines Maritime museum was completely gorgeous. The building seemed to be packed with many well dressed socialites and that was only from your view from the entrance steps. You entered the building with Dean by your side, Bela trailing behind you to check you in on the guest list. There was a large silver fountain in the middle of the lobby and beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. You lost count of the security guards patrolling the area, the gray uniforms sprinkled in with the sea of black and white attire of the guests.

"Come on, Y/N. I need a drink." Dean says as he nudges your shoulder. starts making his way through the crowd.

"We just got here." You know well enough that Dean does not need an excuse to start drinking but you liked to remind him anyway.

"I'm wearing a monkey suit. I think that justifies a drink."

Dean leads you to the bar and orders three champagne flutes when he gets there. You sit on one of the seats at the bar, facing the guests dancing on the ballroom floor.

You can feel yourself searching for something, someone to be certain, but you told yourself to stop. You promised yourself that you'll stay aloof, inconspicuous.

You shot a glance to Dean, who stood beside you, and Bela, who took a seat on the opposite side of Dean, and to your relief they didn't notice you searching. Instead, you took note of where the guards were posted. You had a good understanding that there were at least three guards near the stairs leading to the display rooms at all times.

Dean nudged your shoulder, bringing your attention back to him, before handing you a glass full of champagne.  You told him the information about the guards and thanked him for the drink. As you took a sip of the bubbly liquid, a mop of brown shaggy hair entered your line of view.

The sight of Sam dressed in a tuxedo left you breathless. The younger Winchester looked devilishly handsome as he neared the three of you, even with the present scowl on his ultra-pink lips. He stalked up to Dean as you took your time gazing over Sam.

You hoped you weren't obvious in your blatant staring but seeing Sam dressed up and gorgeous had messed with your sense of secrecy. It had been a whole week since you've been truly alone with Sam, a week of being extra careful about your secret relationship around Dean and now Bela, a week of pretending that Sam was just a hunting partner and nothing more. Looking at Sam now, with his adorable bow tie and smoldering good looks, your fingers were itching to touch your secret boyfriend.

"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" Sam scowled, not bothering with any greetings.

You were glad you weren't the only one annoyed with the setup Bela came up with. You looked over Sam's shoulder to see Ms. Case by the exit, waiting for her date.

"As long as it takes." Bela answered smugly.

Sam glanced over at her direction before rolling his eyes. His hazel eyes swept over Bela, then Dean, before stopping on you. You aren't sure if you imagined his small gasp but the way his eyes widened at the sight of you made you blush.

Dean and Bela stood up to leave, walking away with mocking grins for Sam. Once they were out of earshot, Sam moved in towards you.

"Wow, (Y/N)." He stared, hazel eyes giving you the once over. "You look amazing." The awe in his voice caught you off guard, causing your blush to deepen.

"So do you." You replied. Your hand found the lapel of his jacket and trailed up to fix his slanted bow tie. "If you were my date, I would have eaten you right up."

Sam chuckled darkly and your heart raced slightly. You loved that Sam can do that to you.

"I wish you were my date." Sam sighed. "God, I miss you."

You ducked your head to hide your smile but remembered that you didn't have to hide with Sam. Looking up, you see a figure in silver moving towards you.

"Speaking of dates," you muttered.

Sam caught your gaze and turned to see what captured your attention. He stiffened as Ms. Case reached the two of you, smiling as she handed Sam a glass of champagne. She acknowledged your presence with a polite head nod before focusing on her date. You couldn’t blame her for being so infatuated with Sam but you didn’t like it.

You watched as Sam drank his champagne in one gulp and looked on as Ms. Case led him to the dancefloor. You stayed at the bar, your part in this mission now over. Bela and Dean were now making their way up the stairs. You sighed, finishing your drink and placing the now empty glass on the bar.

You had less than a half hour till you all had to make your way to the cemetery. Everyone else had a part to play, and even though you had finished yours, you couldn't help but feel lonely. With nothing to focus on, you stared out onto the dance floor. Sam's head stood above the rest, the tall hunter looking annoyed as he swayed around the ballroom. Although you didn't care to see Sam that way, you had to admit that Sam did look adorable as he glowered. You missed him so much even though you've been in his proximity this whole entire week. Not being able to touch him these past few days were getting to you.

As you watched Ms. Case and Sam dance close together, her head happily resting against his chest, you told yourself that the anger you were feeling was irrational. Sam will definitely be professional and surely Ms. Case will keep her hands to herself in such a high society setting. You just wished you were in her place. However, not three seconds later, you witness Ms. Case's hands slide down your boyfriend's broad back and squeeze a handful of what you can assume is his perfect bottom through his black pants.

The sight of Sam jumping at the unwanted touch had you out of your seat in less than a second. You moved your way through the ballroom floor, squeezing through guests and throwing apologies over your shoulder when you hear disgruntled whispers. You made it to the mismatched couple in record time, your soft "excuse me" the only thing announcing your arrival.

Securing a hand on Sam's elbow, you peeled him away from his clingy dance partner muttering something about needing him for business. You ignored the devastated look on the woman's face, smiling curtly when she mentioned to "bring my Adonis back." You tugged Sam away from the ballroom and into the nearly empty hallway, looking for something, anything, to help you get your fill of the tall hunter.

"Where are you taking me, (Y/N)?" Sam questioned, finally speaking since you rescued him.

You ignored him, still looking for something to help you when you spotted the door marked 'Ladies'. You looked over your shoulder to grin at Sam and then made your way to oak wood door, Sam involuntarily trailing behind. You can feel the security guard's eyes trailing you as you opened the door but you shot him a challenging quirk of your eyebrow. The security guard only smirked at you, already knowing your plan.

You ushered Sam into the bathroom, not giving a second thought to his confused look. He stepped into the brightly lit room and you made quick work of the lock on the door. The bathroom was huge, big enough to house an expensive looking couch in front of the ceiling to floor length mirrors before the actual stalls began.

Sam stood in front of the couch, eyes raking over the sitting room of the bathroom before his hazel eyes landed you. The left corner of his mouth was tilted into a smirk, his eyes shining with the lust you haven't seen in a week. There was a charged silence as you inched closer to Sam, closing the gap between the two of you.

"I missed you." You broke the silence first, speaking over the clicks of your heels on the tile. "You don't know how much I missed you."

His smirk grew wider, white teeth peeking through and making an appearance. He gave another look around the room, chuckling before answering. "I think I can guess how much."

He took a step closer. "It's been a hell of a week." Sam pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I've been dying to touch you."

His low tone sent sparks down your spine. You swallowed loudly, squirming just a bit under Sam's heated gaze. He was a couple of steps away from you and with the look he was giving you, you decided to not waste any more time. Closing the gap, you wrapped your arms around his neck, lips firmly locked on his as you kissed your boyfriend.

An "oomfphh" sound escaped from Sam's mouth, obviously surprised at the your sudden attachment, but Sam got with the program quickly. His lips parted to give you access into his mouth, his large hands suddenly caressing your bare back.

You missed his lips and you spent a few moments making sure that he knew that. You bit his bottom lip making it the bright pink color you loved before sucking it between your teeth. Sam couldn't help his groan every time your teeth grazed his lip and you knew you had him.

You pulled away to catch your breath, satisfied to see red flush across Sam's cheek. "God." He moaned, his hips softly bucking into your side. You could feel Sam's length through his tuxedo pants, steadily growing as the seconds pass. "The things you do to me, (Y/N)."

His voice was ragged and he was breathing heavily, his head tilted back to fill his lungs as he spoke. Sam's long throat was on display and you couldn't help yourself; you placed a trail of kisses from the tip of his chin to his collarbone, sucking tan skin hard enough to leave a bruise.

Sam's hands trailed from your back down to your hips. As you sucked another hickey on the side of his throat, he squeezed your hips hard enough to probably leave indentions. You didn't want part with his throat but you separated your lips from his skin long enough to say "I thought you wanted to touch me?"

You followed with a mischievous grin before guiding Sam's hands away from your hips and leading them towards the dress' zipper. Sam understood completely, making quick work of the zipper. As he busied himself with your dress, you reattached yourself to his skin seemingly not getting your fill. Your hands undid his bow tie and then his shirt buttons to expose more of his chest to your mouth.

By the time you had the first top buttons undone, Sam had fully unzipped your dress and tugged it down so that it pooled around you on the floor. He moved away from you even with your noisy protests. The heat between your legs was growing larger as Sam looked you over with hungry hazel eyes.

You were aware that you were just standing in your black underwear and heels, while Sam, looking debauched but still fully clothed, stared at you. You were about to open your mouth to state the unfair wardrobe situation before Sam closed the gap between you two, lifting you up effortlessly, making you wrap your legs around his waist instinctively.

"So fucking beautiful." Sam muttered into your collarbone, his lips tattooing the words onto your skin. If you weren't already flushed from your previous actions, you surely would have blushed then. Your chest was level with Sam's face and he took the opportunity to place kisses over your cleavage. Your heart was hammering inside of your chest and were sure that Sam could feel it through his lips.

You held on to your boyfriend's neck as his kisses lit up your nerves, your arousal growing and your hips writhing on it's own accord. "Baby," you whined, not caring one bit about how you sounded. "I need you. I need you now."

There was a muffled moan smothered into your sweaty skin as Sam processed your words. He lifted his head, his pupils wide blown with lust, and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah," he caught your lips in a kiss before looking around the room. "I need you too."

His hands squeezed the globes of your ass as he stepped backward. You gasped at the groping, not expecting the touch, but ground your hips against him in reply. You vaguely noticed that Sam was moving backward but dismissed it in favor of reveling in the passionate lip lock he started.

You hands ran up the nape of his neck, your fingers tangling in the brown sweat-drenched locks. Sam stopped moving backwards, his lips still sliding against yours. He lowered himself down onto the couch slowly, his broad hands making sure you were secure on his lap when he was fully seated.

You pulled away from his soft lips to take in your new seating arrangement. You were straddling the hunter's lap, your knees sinking into the couch's soft leather on either side of his legs. Sam was panting heavily, matching your own heavy breaths, as his eyes and hands roamed over your body. You really couldn't take his staring anymore, his gaze setting you on fire. Your growing need is yelling for relief. Desperate for more contact, you ground down against Sam's erection.

He was fully hard through his dress pants, the feel of the large bulge making your heated core drip. A loud groan escaped your throat and you couldn't stop your hips from bucking into Sam again.

"Now." You moaned, leaning down to capture his mouth. "I need you now."

You lifted yourself off of his lap long enough to pull at his belt. Sam soon seemed to get the picture as he started to lift his hips to help. You undid his belt buckle and pulled down his zipper in a matter of seconds. You looked up from your accomplishments to see Sam fumble around in his back pocket. He needed to help you pull down his pants, not search who-knows-what while you were on edge.

Sam grinned once he had freed his wallet, opening it to dig out a condom. Well, you were glad one of you still had some common sense left. Sam helped you tug his pants and boxers down his legs until his dick was free from its confinements.

His erection stood tall, bobbing a little as Sam dealt with the condom wrapper. The head of his cock was flushed red, precome beading at the tip. You wrapped a hand around his heated flesh, stroking his member until he finally ripped the wrapper open. You helped roll the condom on him, desperate to get this started. Sam’s long fingers grazed over your black panties once you got the condom on, his digits rubbing your swollen clit through the lace. You moaned softly as your hips pushed against his hand. Pleasure wracked through your body as Sam’s fingers moved down to your wet folds, sliding the black covering away from your sex.

“Sam, I can’t wait.” You breathed into his ear. The fingers you had tangled in his hair tugged to show your urgency.

Sam took hold of the base of his dick, lifting up your hips to guide himself to your dripping core. Once he lined himself up, you started to sink down his length, reveling in the familiar stretch. Breathy moans tumbled out of Sam’s throat as he was enveloped in your wet heat. You rocked your hips as you slid all the way down. Sam sighed as he bottomed out, gripping your thighs as he thrusted up. You raised your hips a little before sliding back his cock, riding Sam slowly.

“Oh, Y/N.” He groaned, his hands now resting on your hips. He attached his lips against the hollow of your throat, licking at your quickening pulse. His fingers tightened on your skin, hands guiding you up and down his shaft. The touching, kissing, and lust in Sam’s dark eyes were feeding into the start of your orgasm. You sped up your hips, increasing your rhythm to get closer to the edge.

“Baby, faster.” Sam said, his head still buried in your chest. He thrusted upwards, meeting your hips with the harsh sound of skin slapping skin. You can hear yourself whine at Sam’s speed but you didn’t care. You were finally getting your alone time with Sam and you couldn’t even think straight. You weren’t aware of where Sam’s hands were touching you, you were too focused on matching his rhythm, so when his thumb made contact with your clit, you bucked against him in surprise.

“I gotta see you come.” Sam was breathless, his hips fucking on their own accord as his thumb rubbed furiously against your sensitive nub. You caught Sam’s mouth in a passionate kiss, your thrusts losing speed. Your orgasm was rushing up on you, Sam’s moving hips pushing you further and further into ecstasy. With every thrust, your arousal shot higher and higher. You don't know what set it off but you were suddenly trembling with the strong waves of your orgasm.

You felt yourself clench against Sam's cock, his delicious moan drowning out your own. He jerked his hips up a few more times, fucking you through your release, before pulling you close as he came.  Both of you spent a few seconds catching your breath before you started to move off of your boyfriend's lap. You loved the blissed out expression on Sam's face so you were sad to see it gone when you mentioned that he had to get back to his date.

Sam groaned, this time out of frustration, as he got up from the couch. He discarded the condom, tucked himself into his pants, and fixed up his disheveled clothes.  You noticed that his shirt covered up the love bites your mouth made and although you were disappointed that he couldn't show them off, you knew it was for the best.

Sam walked over to you as you picked up the evening gown. He placed a kiss on your forehead, then on your lips before he headed towards the door. "I'll see you out there, babe."

You took a few minutes to compose yourself in the bathroom. Your dress was on and you just had your dose of Sam. You're happier than you were this past week even if you had to share your secret boyfriend  

for another hour. You slipped out of the bathroom about ten minutes after Sam left to bump into Bela and Dean. They were just coming down the stairs and headed toward the ballroom.

"Oh (Y/N), great!" Dean piped up, rushing over to your side. "We got it." He tapped his breast pocket and grinned triumphantly.

"Good." You replied, leading the way to the gala. "I think Sam needs to be rescued." You can hear Dean chuckle underneath his breath and you rolled your eyes at the older brother.

Sam was trapped in Ms. Case's arms as they danced, the look of annoyance on his face just a slight bit amusing to you. Bela walked over to the dancing, bypassing you and Dean to pry the older women away from Sam. You watched as Ms. Case looked over her shoulder, bidding Sam a reluctant farewell. Dean looked over his little brother, a small smirk showing on his lips just before he spoke.

"You stink like sex."

You couldn't help the loud snort that escaped your throat. Dean smiled at you, happy that someone appreciated his humor, while Sam glared at you over the top of his head. You didn’t worry much. You knew how to make it up to him.

 

 


End file.
